


Trapped

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Baby TK, Fluff, Horny TK, Injury, M/M, Protective Carlos, Protective Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt:You are fantastic! Can I get tk getting trapped in a call and Carlos freaking out/being a loving boyfriend along with protective Owen?Send me prompts on Tumblr- 911xtarlos
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 435





	Trapped

“Alright T.K, do a final sweep and get out of there. That building is gonna come down any second.”

“Copy that dad.”

Carlos picked at his nail. He knew about the dangers that came with T.K’s job, but that didn’t mean he had to be okay with it. T.K wasn’t okay with him being shot at, he wasn’t okay with T.K running into burning buildings.

“T.K seriously get out of there now.”

“We missed someone dad. There’s a kid hiding in the closet. I gotta get him out.”

“Hurry up, you don’t have much-”

Owen was cut off by a loud cracking.

“Shit dad the roof is coming down.”

“T.K get out of there right the hell now.”

“Dad!”

“T.K! T.K!”

Radio silence.

“T.K do you hear me? T.K!”

No answer.

“Judd, prep for search and rescue. Two victims, likely one with severe smoke inhalation. The other is my son.”

“We’ll get him out cap.”

“His last ping was at the south end,” Marjan piped up. “His gps is still picking up there but there’s a lot of fall damage. Who knows what kind of condition he’s in.”

“Is the fire completely out on that side?”

“Yes sir.”

“Alright. I’m going in.”

“Captain you can’t do that,” Carlos said, speaking for the first time.

“That’s my son Carlos.”

“I know. But as much as I don’t want to think about it, if he’s hurt, he needs you to be here for him. In one piece.”

“We’ll get him out cap,” Judd promised.

“Alright. Move in. And be careful.”

Owen wrapped an arm around Carlos’ shoulders.

“I’m worried about him,” Carlos said quietly.

“I am too.”

“Cap I’ve got eyes on him. He’s knocked out but no other signs of injury. We’re pulling him and the kid out now.”

“Alright, hurry. This place is one strong breeze away from collapsing and I don’t need all my best guys stuck in there when it does.”

“Copy that cap.”

Carlos kept his eyes trained on the door until Marjan emerged holding the kid. Judd was right behind her, T.K slung over his shoulders.

“Alright Michelle, get the kid. Judd get T.K on the ground.”

Carlos dropped to his knees next to T.K. Marjan wrapped the brace around T.K’s neck.

“T.K, wake up baby. Come on baby come back to me.”

“”Los,” T.K mumbled, eyes blinking open.

“Yeah. I’m right here,” Carlos took his hand gently, careful not to jostle him.

Judd set about following protocol, checking for concussion and other injuries.

“Alright princess, minor concussion. We’re gonna take you to the hospital to get checked out just in case.”

“Okay.”

*****

“Everything alright?”

“Yep. Minor concussion, a week off work. You know what that means?”

“What?”

“A week of cuddles and movies and naps and sex. Me getting a concussion might be the best thing to ever happen to you.”

“You know I have to work right?” Carlos laughed, pulling T.K into a hug.

“Take a vacation. You really want to miss out on all that?”

“No. But I also don’t want to lose my job,” he said kissing his head.

“You suck,” T.K whined, slapping his chest.

“I think you’ll survive.”


End file.
